


Trust

by hailynx



Series: Stealing Kisses and Affection [3]
Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frau's less like himself when he's with Teito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own 07-Ghost.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.

Frau doesn’t pull away from the small fraction of warmth that Teito provides. He flips the pages of his magazine while stealing a glance at the boy sleeping next to him, wondering why he’s so taken. When Teito laces their fingers, Frau frowns because the boy is sleeping peacefully while he’s been up to contain the scythe’s appetite. Boredom hits him and he tosses the magazine aside. Frau lies down with sigh of defeat because this is torture and tells himself that he’ll only close his eyes. However, with the warmth and reassuring hand, he falls into a deep sleep.

 

_Fin._


End file.
